Arrowhead Island Part 2
In a bar in Crater Town Marine: That's them Captain Jagen. Jagen: Excellent......I can finally rid myself of the pest who has been bothering me for years. Come Winston Storm, fall into my trap. A bunch of people walk between Jagen and the Stormrider Pirates. Once the people are gone, the Stormrider Pirates have mysteriously disappeared Jagen: What the hell? Where did they go? He grabs the marine Find them! Now! Marine: Sir yes sir! Meanwhile, the Stormrider Pirates are at Terra's house on the outskirts of Crater Town Terra: So about this pirating business, are you serious? Storm: What do you mean? Terra: Do any of you realize the risks you're taking sailing against the will of the World Government. Storm: Of course! Terra: But what about these two She looks to Victor and Ishmael are you sure they're ready? Victor: If my brother can do it, I can do it. Ishmael: My life on Saltbreeze Island was boring. I need an adventure. Terra: And what about you, captain? Storm: Hmmmm. I'm not sure. Victor: WHAT? Do you mean that I dragged you out of that jail cell for nothing? Storm: Well I lost my first crew due to my shortsighted actions. I don't want to risk anyone's lives if they aren't willing. Victor: Are you kidding me? Did you just hear us? Ishmael: Yeah, we joined you by choice. You didn't force us into anything. Storm: You guys...... Terra: Sounds like you have a dedicated crew. I guess that means I'll have to join. She takes out a map With this map we can chart a course to the Grand Line. We still need a ship and Log Pose though. Storm: Hoho! I know the perfect place! He studies the map Victory Island has a huge city where we can buy our supplies. Terra: Sounds good, now lets get out of here before the marines catch us. They exit the house to find Captain Jagen and about 100 marines surrounding them Victor: You were saying? Storm: Well, there's no way to avoid this, it's our first fight! Storm draws his axe, Victor draws his sword, and Terra holds up her fists. Ishmael stands there looking confused Ishmael: Uhh, I'm not exactly the fighting type. I didn't bring a weapon, just my fishing rod. Victor: Then stay behind us. Captain Jagen: HA! There's no means of escape! Men, get them! The marines rush at the Stormrider Pirates Storm: Earthshaker! A rift in the ground forms between the marines and the pirates Victor leaping across the rift: Lightning Blade! He stabs through several marines Captain Jagen: Hmm, this guy is pretty tough. He turns to an enormous muscular man who looks like a bison Looks like it's up to you, Lieutenant Byron. Byron: YOSH! Victor: Who is this hunk of meat? Byron: I am Lieutenant Bryon, loyal subordinate of Captain Jagen. Victor: I hope you're ready for a fight, because no one in North Blue can match my blade. Byron: Hmmm. We'll see about that. Curved horns suddenly come out of his head and point towards Victor Victor: What the...... Byron: I ate the Hon Hon no Mi, allowing me to grow horns. Victor: Crap, this guy is stronger than I thought. Storm: Can you handle him? Victor: Is that a question? Of course I can. Storm: We'll provide backup. He looks to Ishmael and Terra You guys ready for a fight? Terra: OH YEAH! Ishmael: Uhh...... Storm: Let's go! Storm and Terra race over the ridge and begin attacking the Marines Ishmael: I'll just....stay back here. Yeah that sounds good. ???: Or will you? Ishmael: Heh? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories